fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fukui Emiko
Fukui Emiko '(福井恵美子 ''Fukui Emiko) is one of the main Cures in Heartful Shine Pretty Cure. She is excitable and loves to have fun, and thinks that you can't have too much of it. Despite her kindness, she doesn't like to fight people's fights (example: she just watched at Tachibana Chiharu bullied Akiyama Akiko). It is also seen that she is a good artist. Emiko's alter ego is 'Cure Fantasy '(キュアファンタジー Kyua Fantaji), the Pretty Cure of Happiness. Her catchphrase is 'Turn that frown upside-down! '(その顔をしかめのを裏返し！''Sono kao o shikame no o uragaeshi!) Appearance Emiko has straight orange hair reaching to her shoulders and a fringe that covers her forehead. She has gold-coloured eyes. Her casual outfit consists dark blue denim skirt and a yellow t-shirt. She wears yellow school-like shoes and a yellow flower ring from her deceased mother, the supermodel Fukui Akemi. As Cure Fantasy, Emiko's hair turns bright yellow and grows to her knees. She wears a large orange bow with a yellow star on it. She also wears her yellow Shining Heart Necklace. She wears a black vest with the Heart Symbol (a golden heart) and puffy white sleeves. She also wears a white belt. Her gloves are yellow that reaches up to her wrists and has flowers on them. Emiko's skirt is yellow and her boots are yellow with an orange lightning bolt on it. Gold earrings the shapes of crescent moons also appear. Personality Emiko is excitable and energetic with a love for parties. She is also said to throw the best parties. Emiko dreams of being an event organiser for events such as birthday parties and weddings. She is also very kind. Despite this, she doesn't like to fight other people's fight as she believes they can learn how to defend themselves. Soon Emiko develops another dream: to help Akiko, Chiharu, Nakamura Harumi and Yoshida Minako to save the world from the evil sorcerer Tatsuya. History Meeting Akiko and becoming the second target Before Emiko first met Akiko, she was trying to convince Chiharu and Harumi that parties were better than sports. When she did meet Akiko, she loved her instantly, and wanted to become her friend. The girls quickly became best friends and hung out with each other every day. In Episode 2, Emiko was falling in despair because she didn't want to do her chores, so a villain named Shadow came along and stole her Heart Rainbow, turning it into a Sakebi. Luckily, Cure Legend came along and tried to defeat Emiko's Sakebi, but was soon pinned down. Chiharu soon became a Pretty Cure, Cure Miracle, and with her attack, ''Miracle Eruption, ''Emiko's Heart Rainbow returned to her body. Akiko & Chiharu's friendship and becoming Cure Fantasy In Episode 3, Akiko and Chiharu had soon became friends, and they were growing closer to each other every day, wanting to learn about each other. But Emiko grew jealous and full of anger because she thought that Akiko didn't want to be her friend anymore and was replacing her with someone popular (okay, Emiko is popular, but Chiharu is one of the most popular girls in school). What Emiko didn't know was that Akiko and Chiharu were observing every girl in school, including her, to find the third, fourth and fifth Pretty Cure. When a Sakebi attacked and Cure Legend and Cure Miracle were almost defeated, Emiko realised who they really were, and discovered that true happiness aren't from parties. They can even be found in the darkest of times. They can be found within a friend's love for you. Cure Legend said that everyone can have more that one friend, but one irreplaceable friend, and Cure Miracle adds that she and Cure Legend aren't the best of friends, they just wanted to get to know each other more. Suddenly, Emiko blurted out that she'd been having dreams about Cure Love, and a fairy named Chinatsu flew down to Emiko and started to glow, turning into a Shining Heart Necklace. This allowed Emiko the ability to transform into a Pretty Cure, the Pretty Cure of Happiness, Cure Fantasy. With her attack, ''Fantasy Hurricane, ''Cure Fantasy defeated the Sakebi and made the Heart Rainbow return to its owner. Relationships Akiyama Akiko - Emiko and Akiko are best friends and teammates. Chinatsu - Emiko's fairy partner. Ever since they met, Emiko and Chinatsu have been good friends. Cure Fantasy '''Cure Fantasy '(キュアファンタジー Kyua Fantajī) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Emiko. She controls the power of thunder and ensures happiness in anyone's lives. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Shining Recall!" ''Her main attack is ''Fantasy Hurricane. Attacks 'Fantasy Hurricane '(ファンタジーハリケーン Fantajī Harikēn) is Cure Fantasy's main attack, which can be used by shouting a special phrase to activate it, "Your happiness shall be revived with my laughter!" Etymology '''Fukui (福井): ''Fukui is a surname that means "fortunate." '''Emiko (恵美子): 'Emi ''(エミ) means "blessing, beauty, favour" while ''Ko ''(こ) means "child." So together, ''Fukui Emiko ''means either "fortunate blessing," "fortunate beautiful child" or "fortunate favourite child." Songs Emiko's voice actress, Sola Aoi, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of include duets with Haruka Ayase, the voice actress of Akiyama Akiko. Singles * A Perfect Smile * Every Piece Of Happiness * Treasured Friends Duets * More Lovely Together (''along with the voice actress of Akiyama Akiko) * A Thousand Fireflies (along with the voice actress of Tachibana Chiharu) * Always Smiling (along with the voice actress of Nakamura Harumi) * True Hope & Hearts (along with the voice actress of Yoshida Minako) * Together Forever (along with the voice actresses of Akiyama Akiko, Tachibana Chiharu, Nakamura Harumi & Yoshida Minako) Trivia * Emiko is the third yellow Pretty Cure to have a famous mother, preceded by Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade and Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle * She is the fifth Cure to have a deceased parent, preceded by Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade , Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace, Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight and Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword * She is the second Cure to have lightning-based attacks * She is the first yellow Cure to be excitable * Emiko shares a few similarities with Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace: ** Both are the yellow Cures in their teams ** Both have five members in their teams in pink, orange, yellow, green and blue ** Both are the third members of their teams ** Both have a deceased parent ** Both of them have blonde hair in their Cure forms ** Both are the shortest in their teams ** Both have a close relationship to the pink Cure ** Both are good artists * She is the second yellow cure to have orange hair, preceded by Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Fukui Emiko Cure Fantasy Previews Category:Cures Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters